One and Lonely
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona feels like an outcast and alone at her her new school until a new girl shows up and befriends her. Suddenly life is good but better.....
1. Chapter 1

**One and Lonely**

Fiona was feeling sad.

Karin and her two popular friends were annoying her again. They'd been like this since she started attending Konoha High instead of Far, Far Away High but things had gotten worse since Karin knew her..... little secret about her being an ogre at night.

She wished there was somebody here that cared about her but there wasn't. Karin ruled Konoha High and crushed those who were different or strange.

Like Fiona.

The fifteen year old princess wasn't very happy here.

But her father King Harold had made her move here but her mother Queen Lillian could see she wasn't happy here but her husband wasn't listening to her.

"Get back here ogre freak!

We're not done here!" Karin yelled as they chased her but heard the final bell ring.

"Don't worry we'll get her tomorrow." Karin said as they left for home. Fiona felt relieved as the carriage sped off before the mean girls got out of the building.

Lillian saw her daughter run upstairs to her room and slam the door.

"_Those girls must've been bothering her again."_ the queen thought as she saw Harold scowl after giving her a look.

Fiona felt sad as the tears fell from her face as she lay on her bed.

She wished that something would happen that would change things for the better soon......

She saw a star in the night sky that seemed to twinkle with magic giving the young princess hope.

"I wish that somebody will be my friend, somebody who's not afraid of me being an ogre at night and likes me for me." she told the star as it twinkled.

She then lay on the bed asleep.


	2. The New Girl

**One and Lonely**

Fiona sat at the back of Homeroom paying attention but her mind wandered thinking about the wish she'd made on that star. She hoped it would come true.

"_Maybe.... it will and I'll have a friend, somebody who truly understands me." _she thought as Karin laughed.

But then the door opened and the principal walked in.

"Good morning.

A new student is joining your class.

Her name is Snow White." he said to the class.

Karin and her two friends laughed at that but the teacher shot them a look.

Snow then walked in which made everybody gasp but Fiona was in awe.

The new girl looked fifteen with long black hair, pale skin, wore punk clothes and black shoes.

"Hey s'up?" Snow said to them but the other kids were acting strange but Fiona was happy as she sat near her at the back.

"Oh man she's with the freak!

It's too bad she doesn't know she's sitting with a monster!" Snow heard some of the kids whisper as she walked to her seat.

"_Why're they saying that?_

_She's not a monster, she looks like a normal kid like anybody else."_ Snow thought as she saw the other kids leave when the bell for next class rang.

Snow saw Fiona walking by herself in the hallways and saw kids running away from her or making fun of her.

It made her angry.

Fiona sighed as she ate alone in the lunch room. She always ate alone and nobody came near her on fear of Karin beating them up. Snow was sitting at a nearby table and felt sorry for Fiona.

"_Maybe this is my chance."_ Snow thought as she approached Fiona's table.

"Hey there is it okay if I sit here?" Snow asked softly as Fiona nodded sadly.

The other kids were shocked by this.

Karin's anger reached boiling point.

"How dare you!" Karin said to Snow but Snow set her a frosty glare.

"So what?

Stop picking on Fiona.

She's a kid like all of us!" Snow said but Fiona gasped. Nobody had ever stood up for her like this in her life not even her father.

"Fine then.

You're such a loser." Karin told her but Snow laughed at that like it was some kind of joke.

"Actually you are Karin." Snow replied.

Later Snow saw Fiona in the park in Far, Far Away on a swing. She looked so alone and sad like eailer in school. The ebony haired princess wondered why people treated Fiona like a freak and said she was a monster.

She didn't see anything wrong with her.

"_She looks so alone over there._

_Maybe I should talk to her."_ Snow thought as she went over there.

Fiona was unaware that somebody was coming over.

She was lost in her own thoughts.

"_That new girl..... was amazing._

_She stood up to Karin and nearly punched her...... for me._

_I wish I could do that but it'll never happen._

_Nobody wants a monster for a daughter or a friend."_ she thought sadly as a tear escaped her eyes.

Her eyes opened and saw somebody standing there.

It was the new girl from her class.

"......H-Hey." Fiona said nervous.

She had trouble making friends because she was a little shy and because the whole kingdom knew about her curse.

"Hey there.

I'm Snow.

Why're you always alone?" she asked Fiona.

"Because other people hate me for something I didn't do, because a witch put a spell on me to spite my father for banishing her from the kingdom when I was seven.

Every night I become a hideous monster so everybody hates me for it.

Monster by night, hated by day." Fiona explained but Snow felt sorry.

"I don't think you're a monster Fiona.

Maybe your Dad just doesn't understand." Snow told her but then Fiona gasped.

The sun was setting......


	3. Never Leaving You

**One and Lonely**

Fiona was worried at that as Snow wondered what was going on as magical light surrounded her, transforming her into her ogre form. To her surprise Fiona saw Snow smile at her.

"I-I can explain!" Fiona began but Snow stopped her.

"I like it.

It makes you cuter than human.

You're not a monster Fiona." Snow told her.

"R-Really Snow?" the teenage ogre told her.

Snow nodded in reply.

"You may look like an ogre at night but you're a cute one and you're still you in there." she answered pointing to Fiona's heart.

Fiona blushed at that.

"_Nobody..... has ever said something like that before._

_Maybe my wish came true after all." _she thought as Snow looked sad.

The ebony haired princess was hiding something but she decided not to ask. They walked back to Fiona's castle but saw people run away in fear or say mean things as they went past but Snow ignored it but for Fiona it was harder.

Snow was amazed as they were in Fiona's room. It was huge with lots of books, music, a stereo, a big king size bed and other things but Fiona looked sad. Snow had seen it in the girl's blue eyes.

_" She needs me like I need her. She's all alone in the world like me but she's in a place I can't be in because I don't have a curse, a pit of darkness and pain. Everybody is so afraid of her because she's an ogre at night but she's harmless but lonely._

_Even her own father doesn't want to get close to her and her mother seems to be the only one who cares about her_." she thought as Fiona changed into pyjamas. She then went downstairs to get something to eat along with Snow. They brought lots of food with them. Lillian wondered what was going on but understood.

_"I'm just happy Fiona has a friend after all this time._

_Harold is being his usual self_." she thought as Harold was in bed beside her while she was reading.

Fiona smiled as she and Snow lay in the bed.

"Snow are you..... really my friend?

It's..... just nobody ever tried before and I-I sort of gave up trying after elementary school.

I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with Karin." she told her softly.

"I am your friend and always will be. I hated those kids for ignoring you and hurting you for something that isn't your fault. Besides I didn't care about Karin because even though she's mean and calls other kids losers and freaks, she is the loser because she'll never understand how special kids like you are.

Never forget that and Karin will never bother you again.

I care about you too much to see losers like Karin pick on you." Snow explained to her.

"Thanks Snowdrop.

I care about you too." Fiona said as she kissed the ebony haired princess on the forehead.

Later when Lillian came to check up on her daughter, she smiled. Fiona was asleep with her arms around Snow's waist like a stuffed animal and was sleeping peacefully......

The next day at Konoha High Fiona heard Karin and her friends tease somebody, a new kid.

She gasped in awe seeing it was an ogre kid with hazel eyes, a brown top, baggy alligator green khaki jeans with a brown alligator belt to keep them up and sandals.

His trumpet shaped ears drooped in sadness as Karin and her friends were hurting him and it made Fiona sad.

She watched as they ran off as a teacher came down the halls. He watched as she helped him up but he was surprised. Why was somebody like her helping him?

But Snow watched as he ran off......


	4. Dreaming of Tomorrow

**One and Lonely**

Snow wondered why Fiona was so quiet during lunch but understood why seeing the new ogre student. She'd seen him in Home Ecomics cooking. She hoped that somebody would talk to him.

"Maybe you should talk to him.

You guys have something in common." Snow told her as Fiona nodded in reply. She wandered over to him but saw Karin give her a frosty glare.

"Look she's being with her own kind!" the girl with black hair and glasses told them as the ogre boy lowered his head. He looked into Fiona's turquise eyes and saw that she understood how he felt.

"Hey there you okay?" she asked him as he pushed some brown hair from his hazel eyes. He saw that Karin picked on this girl too but for the same reason she did with him.

"_Now I remember._

_She's the one who becomes an ogre at night. _

_No wonder she feels so alone but that black haired girl is always with her."_ he thought as he saw jocks and sighed. He wasn't like other boys human or ogre because he was smart and liked to cook. Other ogre kids had teased him about this.

"I-I'm Shrek.

I moved here a while ago but didn't feel confident en ough to start here until this year." he said to her.

Fiona nodded in reply.

"I'm Fiona.

I understand how you feel.

People were always mean to me too until Snowdrop became my friend." she said to him. He smiled as the bell for next class rang and he left.

Snow smiled as they were in English.

Later after finishing her homework, Fiona headed to the mall with Snow to the mall. She still had lots of money from her birthday. Snow saw Shrek in the food court. He was reading manga while drinking a root beer while some kids were surrounding him.

"What're you doing here freak?" Karin told him as tears were in his hazel eyes. Fiona saw that and was angry. He hadn't done anything to make them hurt him.

Anger boiled in her as she lunged at the girls with a flying kick sending them into the fountain. Snow was amazed along with Karin's friends at that.

"Wow Fi-Fi that was awesome!" Snow said as Fiona stood there. She'd also surprised herself by that. But she knew why. She hated how Karin treated people like her who were different than her and wanted her to know how it felt to feel worthless for once.

"You rocked Fiona." Shrek told her as he left the food court.

Lillian heard about what had happened at the mall from Snow and was amazed but impressed. She'd never imagined Fiona would stand up for somebody else and forget to be afraid.

"_Maybe this friendship is a good thing for her."_ the queen thought but Harold wasn't happy. He was convinced that Snow was a bad influence on his daughter and was worried that Fiona would turn out wild.

The next day at school Snow saw sadness in Fiona's turquise eyes but she wouldn't tell her what was wrong but it was to do with her father. Harold had told her that the only reason she existed was for the world to hate and fear her.

Lillian had been angry hearing her daughter crying and nearly exploded at her husband. She knew that Fiona would make her life whatever she wanted it to be and not what other people told her.

But there was a field trip coming up at the park and Snow smiled wistfully. She had this strange feeling about Fiona because whenever they were together, she felt all warm and funny inside.

"_Maybe I should make a pinic."_ the ebony haired princess thought as she saw Fiona blush as they were together.

Fiona felt better as she and Snow walked out of school after the final bell. She was going on the field trip too but felt nervous as her long red hair hung around her face.

In Fiona's room Snow was doing something with her friend's hair. She was putting it into a long braid so it wouldn't look so messy in front of other people but she felt so happy being allowed to touch her hair and be so near her like this.

"Snowdrop you okay?

This'll make people like me, right?" Fiona asked her softly.

"Yeah it will but even if others don't, I like you." Snow replied blushing. Fiona smiled as well blushing. She too had these feelings for Snow but hid them inside.

"......Thanks Snowdrop.

You're heck of a friend." she said to her.

Snow kept hearing that as she was in her house alone making the picnic for tomorrow. She smiled as she made a cookie, a very special one for a certain somebody. She had also made ramen and pork noodles along with squid and burgers and other things along with making a pitcher of ice tea.

Fiona was lying in bed that night smiling as she was in her night dress. She was thinking of tomorrow and just being with Snow.


	5. One Weird Field Trip

**One and Lonely**

_A/N Here's more of the fic. Some of this chapter is based on the picnic scene i Naruto. I hope people enjoy._

Early morning sunlight poured into Fiona's room as the young princess was still asleep and had became human as the sun had rose. She then opened her eyes and got up.

"_I wonder what Snow's doing right now?_

_Probably asleep still. _

_I have this feeling that today's going to be special but I don't know why." _she thought dressing herself in a light blue dress that matched her eyes and smiled happily.

Lillian saw her daughter was happy as she ate breakfast but understood. Ever since Snow had became her first real friend, Fiona had began to change a little in self confidence.

Snow smiled as she left carrying a picnic basket on her way to the park in Far, Far Away where the class was spending the entire day there and in the kingdom if they wished. She'd told Fiona she'd meet her at the park as Fiona was heading to Konoha High and going to the park on the bus with the other kids in her class but Karin smirked.

She'd overheard that they would be trained as ninjas beginning after half term which was starting a few days after today and after the training they would be put in three man squads. Fiona had heard this and hoped that Snow would be in her squad.

"Don't even count on it freak!

Only people who pass training and get their Konoha headbands will be in squads but you won't pass." Karin sneered as tears were in Fiona's eyes but she wouldn't let Karin spoil her day.

"_At least I have a real friend._

_Those two girls only hang with Karin just so they can be popular._

_I feel sorry for them in a way." _Fiona mused as the bus was nearly at Far, Far Away. She also wondered what Snow was up to. Yesterday she'd been a little secretive talking about today and she wondered why.

_"I guess I'll find out soon enough_." she thought as the bus stopped at the park. Fiona smiled as she got off seeing Snow there. Karin made a face as she and her friends headed towards the shops. They were allowed to do anything they wanted except anything dangerous or that would get them into trouble with the police.

Later it was lunch time and before that Fion a and Snow had been in the playground just having fun.

As they sat on the grass, Snow opened the pinic basket and brought out a pitcher of ice tea.

"Wow this..... is amazing Snowdrop!

I never knew you had this much talent in cookery." Fiona commented as she drank some ice tea.

"T-Thanks.

I made all this for the both of us....... you know Fi-Fi?" she said lost in her friend's turquise eyes the same way Fiona was locked in Snow's eyes. Some of the boys in their class were spying on them but left.

Fiona then unwrapped a cookie with her ogre face on it.

"Aww..... Snowdrop...... it's so kawli!

I can't believe you made this." Fiona said eating some of it as a little lime jelly came out of it. Fiona laughed at this along with Snow but their teacher was watching them.

Snow blushed after Fiona had helped her clean up and they were walking to the mall holding hands which made some of the people in their class freaked out but Snow and Fiona didn't care.

They were expressing themselves but not in a disgusting way.

"Look the freaks are here." Karin sneered as Fiona felt down but then three girls showed up. They were also in their class but they also hated Karin immensely. Their names were Hinata, Ino and Sakura Hareno.

"They're _not _freaks Karin!

They're really good friends which is something you and your posse will never be!" Ino yelled at Karin as she used her chakra to perform a move that spilleed Coke on Karin.

"I-I think we should get out of here." Hinata told both Sakura and Ino but they weren't listening to her.

"No Hinata we're going to make her pay!" Sakura told the shy girl as Karin hurt Snow giving her a very painful black eye. Fiona saw a tear in Snow's eye and saw Karin laughing at this and a strong feeling welled up inside her as she made hand signs unaware of what she was doing.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" the princess yelled as millions of Fionas filled the area but Karin and her friends looked freaked at this.

_"These aren't illusions!_

_They're real clones_!" Karin thought afraid as she began to back away but the Fiona shadow clones chased her and made sure she wouldn't attack Snow or anybody Fiona cared about in a hurry.

Sakura and the others were in awe as Fiona undid the jutsu and her shadow clones vanished in puffs of smoke. Snow smiled as she had a wet cloth over her right eye.

"That was so cool!

You're Fiona-san right?" Hinata said as Fiona nodded in reply.

"T-Thanks but I don't know how I did that.

I just had this feeling and I had no idea of what I was doing.

I'm not even sure if I could do it again." Fiona told them.

Snow smiled as they were playing video games in the arcade for the rest of the afternoon but their teacher was impressed with what he'd seen Fiona do.

Classes after half term would be fun......


	6. Always There for Me

**One and Lonely**

The half term had flown by fast and Fiona had been spending everyday of vacation with Snow doing things they felt like doing. She still remembered what had happened in the mall and smiled remembering the look on Karin's face as the Fiona shadow cloneshad chased her.

"_I wonder if she'll be scared when we go back tomorrow or forget the whole thing?" _the ebony haired princess thought as she and Fiona were at the beach. She wondered why Fiona was so quiet as she looked up into the sunny skies.

She was thinking about that jutsu she'd used in the mall and about what Karin had said on the bus.

"Are you okay Fi-Fi?" she asked curiously.

Fiona was broken out of her train of thought by that.

"I'm okay Snowdrop...... just thinking." she answered smiling broadly at her. She decided to wait until tomorrow to worry about the training thing.

But the next day the students in their class were told to meet in the gym hall for some unknown reason. Snow had a feeling this was what was bothering Fiona yesterday. She saw a ninja in a Chunnin vest and wore a Konoha headband.

"Welcome back to Konoha High after vacation. This term we will be trasining you to be Shinobis in the secret arts of ninja and upon completion, be put in a three man squad.

We will begin classes after lunch.

You're free until then." Iruka told them.

Snow saw worry in Fiona's eyes as they were in the area outside where the other kids were hanging out, sitting on the grass. She knew that Fiona's killer new jutsu had been accidentally unlocked through anger but also her attachment to Snow had helped her. Snow saw fear in Karin's eyes as she saw them together.

"I guess she still remembers what happened.

A lot of kids here would consider you a hero for scaring Karin out of her wits.

At least that's what I heard from some kids in school." Snow told her softly as Fiona listened while still thinking.

"_Wow I've been talked about by other kids before._

_I guess they liked it but it was an accident._

_What if we're in ninja class and I can't do it again?" _she thought sadly as Sakura, Hinata and Ino showed up and joined them. They seemed excited that they would be training to be ninjas while at Konoha High but Hinata noticed that Fiona seemed sad.

"What's wrong Fiona-san?" she asked her.

"....I'm not sure if I can do Shadow Clone Jutsu again like in the mall.

What if we're in ninja class and I can't do it?" she replied to them. Sakura understood because most of the kids used to tease her about her huge forehead that she was very shy until Ino helped her become stronger.

"Don't worry you will.

When you learn a new jutsu, it stays with you." Hinata reassured her. Snow agreed with her about Fiona's worry but knew she could do it if she worked hard and put her whole heart into it.

Iruka smiled seeing them but Kakashi was looking at Fiona. Like the other teachers, he'd heard about what had happened in the mall and was amazed by how her chakra had emerged making her able to do Shadow clones.

But Iruka wouldn't let him train her.

"All this is new to somebody whose chakra has just emerged and it takes time to get them to the level you want to train them at. For now she's with me until anything happens." he told Kakashi....

Snow saw Karin look angry at Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Fiona and her who were standing together while her two friends had abandoned her. She had vowed to get even with Fiona during training.

"_You won't be able to touch her Karin or she'll kick your butt like last time!"_ Snow thought as she saw Iruka enter the room. He explained what being a ninja was all about and then tried getting them to transform using their chakra. Snow and the others transformed into boys but then Fiona tried it and transformed into a handsome male demon which made Iruka and the class gasp in awe. Snow smiled as Fiona undid the jutsu and became herself again.

"S-Sorry." she said nervously as most of the kids were in awe but some gave her cold, hateful looks including Karin and Neji.

Later after class was over, Fiona and Snow were walking out of the building when they saw Karin standing there.

"Hello bakemono.

You should never have came here.

Everybody hates you being here and wish you would leave." Karin told her. Snow saw anger mixed with sadness in Fiona's eyes but saw her eyes become eye slits as purple chakra surrounded her. They could see something unusual was happening with her. Iruka gasped seeing this as Fiona sent Karin flying into a wall and watched her get to her feet.

".......Fi-Fi...... it's okay, it'll be okay.

I promise.

She's not worth it and you're a much better person than her." Snow said putting a hand on Fiona's shoulder. Karin was frozen in fear wondering what Fiona would do next but the chakra faded as Fiona returned to normal.

Snow heard Karin mock them as they walked away but she told Fiona to ignore her.

Iruka was amazed that somebody could handle the Winged Demon of Love's chakra like that and use it to become strong by defending and fighting for those she cared about.

"Snowdrop are you okay?

Did Karin hurt you?" Fiona asked her as they were in her room back in her parent's castle. She saw a few cuts on Snow's hand and placed her hand and focused her chakra on healing her friend. Snow watched in amazement as the cuts faded.

"Thank you Fi-Fi.

Karin's wrong. you're not a bakemono." she told her softly. For some reason thast word brought tears to her eyes but Snow understood that she had to listen to the hurtful things the people of Far, Far Away said to her because of her curse.

"I-I know but the scars inside my heart from them still hurt me so.

They don't know how it feels like to be me and how it feels to be different and to be made fun of." she told her as tears ran down her face but then felt Snow kiss her on the lips.

Her eyes went wide at that but she'd liked it as well as Snow.

"I-I always knew we would be more than friends." Fiona said blushing as Snow nodded but they were unaware of what Harold was planning.....


	7. Making a Hard Decision

**One and Lonely**

"Lillian just listen to me!" Harold begged his wife in bed that night.

He'd told her his idea for dealing with his daughter's curse with a suggestion from the Fairy Godmother but he'd been afraid of telling it to Lillian but had gathered the strength to tell her his idea.

"You know Fiona is only an ogre at night but it's no reason to lock her up in a dragon guarded tower for the rest of her life until a prince rescues her!" Lillian told her husband. Fiona sighed sadly.

She could hear them from her room.

"_Why're they arguing again?_

_It's probably about my curse as usual." _she thought as she was writing in her diary on her bed. She'd heard her parents argue about her curse many countless nights and it upset her when she could hear them.

She wished Snow was here.

Harold sighed as he lay there in bed beside Lillian but she wasn't speaking to him but he went to check up on Fiona much later when she was asleep and sighed sadly. He knew his idea was harsh but he was only doing it to protect her because he loved her.

"I-I'm sorry if you think I don't want to be close to you but I do.

I loved you since the day you were born but the day that witch placed that curse on you scared me deeply and I was afraid of how the kingdom would think once they found out but I wish I could help you." he whispered to her while she slept peacefully.

The next morning Fiona saw that her mother was in the dining room but her father wasn't there and wondered where he was but her mother wouldn't tell her. She remembered what he'd said last night in her room and smiled. Lillian knew Harold had been in Fiona's room but wondered why.

She then wondered about where her father was as she walked to Konoha High. She didn't see somebody watching her as she walked alone. It was a blond haired teen who wanted to be King someday.

He was attending Konoha High but was in Drama Club and didn't see the point in being a ninja but he liked Karin.

"_Why hasn't my mother made King Harold, Fiona's father put her in the tower yet?_

_How am I supposed to rescue her if she's not in the tower?"_ Charming thought as he arrived at Konoha High. Fiona smiled seeing Snow waiting for her. She wondered what was with her friend but Fiona didn't want to talk about it. They then walked into the class room where Iruka was about to enter. She then saw Karin use her shadow clone to pick on a kid but Fiona felt weird as she got to her feet.

"Fi-Fi are you okay?" Snow asked her but Fiona was surrounded by that strange chakra again like a few days ago.

"_What is this feeling that's throbbing inside me?_

_I know that Karin is a jerk."_ Fiona thought as she used her jutsu to transform into Yagui the Winged Demon of Love and Healing. She had flowing purple hair, fair skinned, powerful wings and unbreakable armour with a heart symbol on it.

Karin turned around along with the ogre kid she'd been picking on.

"What's going on?" Karin asked nervously. Snow saw Shrek escape from Karin's grip but Fiona wouldn't relent.

"I am the Winged Demon of Love and Healing Karin but you, you make my heart sad. You only care about yourself and being popular by picking on kids and feeling you're a somebody but you never will.

I know you will." Fiona told her as purple chakra shot out of her armoured hands hitting Karin and hurting her. Iruka was amazed as he showed up and saw that Karin was bugging other students again but saw Fiona transform back to herself again.

"You're coming with me!" he told Karin as she'd tried to sneak away. Fiona hoped that Karin would begin to care about others but it looked unlikely.

Shrek smiled at Fiona as they waited for Iruka to return.

"You were amazing." he told her as she smiled.

"Thanks.

Seeing her do that to you made me angry and activated the Winged Demon of Love and Healing's chakra." she told him as Snow smiled. Later Karin saw Fiona, Sakura, Ino and Hinata sitting along with Snow eating lunch but Shrek was with them.

She could hear them laughing and having a good time. Iruka had given her detention and the principal would be talking to her parents. Her friends had deserted her for a freak.

But then she saw somebody approach her. His name was Sasuke and was very moody. He too wanted respect and to have power like she did.

"I know somebody who can help you.

He helped me." he told her in his cold voice.

"Who is this friend of yours and why would he help me?" Karin asked her.

"His name is Orchimaru and he desires power too like you and the chance to make Konoha his." Sasuke said to her as she nodded. He then saw his curse marks appear as his Chidori shot out of his hand hitting a wall. Fiona was impressed by that but her other friends gave him cold glares.

"His name is Sasuke and he's not good. He used to be one of us until he joined Orchimaru and helped him to try and take over and that's something we can't forgive him for.

He's somebody you don't want to be." Ino told her and Snow as Karin went with Sasuke.

Harold saw tears in Lillian's eyes as she listened to the Fairy Godmother.

"I guess it's a good idea but not until she graduates." Lillian told them....... She hoped Fiona wouldn't hate them for sending her away to a dragon guarded tower after she graduated......


	8. Graduation Exam Preparations

**One and Lonely**

Weeks and months passed by and the students of Konoha High were progessing nicely in their ninja training and becoming stronger each day until they were finally upon the day before the graduation exam. Fiona and her friends Snow, Ino, Hinata and Sakura were studying for the exam practising their jutsu.

But Snow seemed nervous about the graduation. All her classmate's parents would see them get their headbands and nobody would be there to be proud of her.

Her parents had divorced when she was ten but they never visited her so she assumed they were dead but knew they stopped caring about her.

"Snow-san you okay?

You seem really sad like Karin was annoying you." Hinata asked softly.

"I'm okay Hinata, really!" Snow said faking a smile but Fiona could see through it and knew something was wrong but decided to wait until they were alone before she could ask.

Later they were in Fiona's room in her parent's castle when she heard Snow quietly sobbing.

"What's wrong Snowdrop?

Please tell me!" she said softly to her.

"It's..... about graduating." Snow began but Fiona didn't understand.

"What's so bad about graduating?" she asked her softly.

"B-Because everybody's parents will be there and my parents........ t-they divorced and have never visited me since I moved into my home on the forest. Karin will love this fact for sure.

I hid this from everybody, even the senseis." Snow told her sobbing softly. Fiona bent down beside her so they were at eye level. She felt sorry for her and was very angry that Snow's parents didn't care if she were alive or not.

"Snowdrop..... it doesn't matter if your parents aren't there.

You should be proud of yourself, you worked really hard to get to the graduation exam and I bet Karin will fail it. She hasn't even studyed or worked on one single jutsu all term. Besides you do have a family..... in me." Fiona reassured her. Snow's eyes went wide at that but smiled wiping away the tears that had filled them.

"T-Thanks Fi-FI I needed to hear that.

I'm glad you're my friend.

It doesn't matter what Karin thinks, she'll probably fail and have to repeat the class while we're in a man squad kicking butt!" Snow replied as Fiona laughed loudly at that.

Lillian sighed hearing that.

She and Harold hadn't told Fiona about being sent to a dragon guarded tower but would after tomorrow when she graduated. Harold too was feeling nervous about the next day. He loved her and didn't want to hurt her but this was what he was prepared to do to keep her safe.

"_I hope she takes it well or I'm in trouble and I don't want Lillian to find out that I'm a frog prince in human clothing. She wouldn't react very well to that but she's my wife so she'd love me anyway even if she did know or find out, right?"_ he thought as he lay awake in bed that night beside his wife.

"Harold..... are you sure we're making the right choice by sending Fiona away to a dragon guarded tower?" Lillian asked him but he didn't answer but tried to sleep. The next morning during breakfast Fiona noticed her parents were very quiet and wondered what was wrong but was too nervous and excited about graduating that she didn't want to ask them but Snow noticed her friend was very quiet as they walked to school.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her.

"My parents have been acting weird and I'm worried." Fiona told her.

"Maybe they're worried about you but they're happy that you're graduating. I'm sure they'll be there later." Snow told her as they arrived at Konoha High. Shrek smiled seeing her with Snow and approached her.

"Hey Fiona.

I heard your class is having it's graduation exam today.

Good luck.

I know you can do it." he told her.

"Thanks I'll try." she replied as they saw Karin arrive at school. She looked sad.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Fiona asked but Snow understood. Karin may be mean but she was still a human being after all and needed help even if she tried to refuse.

"Why would you care?" Karin asked angrily as Fiona had asked what was wrong.

"Because you may be mean and a bully but you're still a human being and everybody hurts sometime." she told her but Karin saw Fiona and her friends go into the building.


	9. Telling Her Friends Her Secret

**One and Lonely**

Snow was feeling happy. She and Fiona had passed the graduation exam and would become great ninja but Karin had failed the exam and would have to take the class again. But Fiona was worried as the graduation ceremony was about to start and her parents weren't there yet.

"Don't worry they'll be here you'll see." she reassured her but Fiona smiled at that but Lillian and Harold had decided not to go because it would only hurt them more knowing they would be sending their daughter away to a dragon guarded tower.

Fiona sighed sadly as she and her other classmates were celebrating becoming real ninja but she noticed her parents were still not there.

Snow saw that as Karin snickered at Fiona's sadness.

"Fiona it's okay!

I'm sure they were just really busy." Snow reassured her. But Lillian saw her daughter had been in her room all afternoon and didn't feel like coming out but Snow understood that her friend was mad.

"She was angry because you and her father missed her graduation ceremony.

It was really important to her." Snow told her.

Lillian understood but she knew that but Harold was feeling nervous.

He knew he and Lillian had to talk to Fiona about being sent away and was trying to find the right way to tell her. Snow was with Fiona in her room. Fiona was still mad at her parents but was wearing her Konoha head band on her forehead. She hoped that her friend would be okay but then she saw Lillian come in.

"Fiona there's something we need to talk about.

It's important." Lillian told her daughter as Snow decided to go home to her house in the forest so Fiona and her parents could have some privacy. Fiona wondered what her parents wanted to talk to her about but had a feeling it was bad......

The next morning Snow saw Fiona show up at school and was sad but was hiding it. She hoped that nobody would find out especially Snow because it would hurt her too much.

"Fi-Fi you okay?" she asked as Fiona's train of thought was broken by that.

"I'm fine Snowdrop." she answered as Snow saw she was distracted while Iruka was talking about their meeting their new senseis and team mates after lunch. She was in a squad with Snow and Hinata. She smiled sadly at that.

But she was thinking about what her parents and her had been talking about last night.....

_Fiona's mouth was open wide in shock as she heard what her father had told her as her mother saw tears in her turquise eyes._

_"S-So you want me to be sent away to a tower for the rest of my life because of my curse?_

_My entire life is here with you, Mom and my friend Snow!_

_You know that!" Fiona said as tears ran down her face as she ran out of there and into her room and slammed the door. The princess couldn't believe that her world was coming to an end along with her friendship with Snow and she couldn't let the pain go away. But then something happened as somebody appeared before her._

_"Fiona....." the soft voice said as the teenage princess opened her eyes and saw that her demon was in front of her._

_"W-Why're you here?_

_I thought you were inside me." she asked the demon. _

_"I am but sometimes I can come out of you when you need me like now." the Winged Demon of Love and Healing told her._

_"Y-You heard what my parents told me?_

_My life is over now!_

_Snow would hate me if I told her and Hinata and my other friends wouldn't understand._

_Sometimes..... I wish I was normal." she told her demon. It understood how Fiona felt. It had been the outsider from all the other demons because it didn't want to destroy a village or hurt people but give love and healing. She'd wished that she could be normal like Fiona had wished but learned that she was normal in her own way._

_"You are normal._

_You may look like an ogre at night but inside you're still you and your heart is so pure and good that nothing can darken it. I'm sure Snow and your other friends will understand if you tell them._

_Like you, I was an outcast among the other demons because I didn't want to destroy villages or hurt people like they did but spread love and healing and I wished I was normal but I learned that I am normal just in my own way._

_You should be proud of yourself._

_There's nobody in this world or kingdom like you." she said as bright light filled the room as the demon went into Fiona again. Lillian saw her daughter was thinking as she entered the room._

_"We're sorry if you were upset by our news but we're only doing this because we love you and don't want to see you hurt." Lillian told her looking into Fiona's eyes were full of sadness. _

_"I understand Mom._

_It's just I get used to having a somewhat normal life and I have to give it up." she told her. Lillian understood as she hugged her daughter trying to comfort her._

_"I know honey but I gave up my life of being a princess for your father." she told her as Fiona nodded._

_Lillian left after Fiona fell asleep_.....

Fiona sighed as she saw Hinata and Sakura along with Ino stare at her as they were sitting at the same table eating lunch. She couldn't tell them yet because she didn't want to hurt them.

_"But maybe it'll be better if they do know_." her heart told her. Fiona agreed as she mentally gathered up her courage to tell them the truth.

"T-There's something I have to tell you." she began as Snow realised something was wrong as she and their other friends waited for her to go on.

"My parents are sending me away to a dragon guarded tower to await a prince who'll be able to break my curse with True Love's First Kiss and I might not be with you guys.

I wanted to tell you guys but was afraid of hurting you.

I understand if you guys don't want to be my friends." she said about to get up but somebody stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

It was Snow.

"We do want to still be your friends but that's not fair that you can't be with us but you'll be back someday, right?" Snow told her as Hinata, Ino and Sakura agreed.

Fiona smiled as she realised her friends wouldn't desert her like that.

When she got home, Lillian had told her that she would be going to the tower in a week's time......

Fiona hoped that her friends would be okay when she left.....


	10. When You're Gone

**One and Lonely**

A week was nearly up and Snow had been spending the last few days with Fiona. Deep inside her, her heart was full of sadness but she was hiding it behind happiness so she wouldn't make her friend sad. She saw somebody watching them.

It was Shrek.

Ever since he'd been approached by Fiona, he'd felt love in his heart for her but knew she liked Snow but he still had a chance sort of.

"_I wish I could tell her how I feel about her but I can't._

_She and Snow are meant to be and I'm nothing but an ogre._

_Maybe it's for the best." _he thought leaving sunflowers in Fiona's locker.

Snow hoped that Fiona wouldn't forget her when she was in the tower but knew she wouldn't because she was in Fiona's heart and nothing would stop that but she had something for her to help her remember while she would be in the tower. She hoped that one day she and Fiona would be together once more when she was free and the curse was broken.

She was with Fiona in her room in her parent's castle. They were listening to music but she had put something around Fiona's neck. It was her piece of the friendship necklace which had Snow's picture inside while Snow's one had Fiona's picture inside.

"Thanks Snowdrop.

You mean a lot to me, you do know that right?" Fiona replied as she kissed Snow on the lips.

"Thanks Fi-Fi.

Fate brought us together and it'll never tear us apart." Snow told her. Tomorrow would be a sad day for the both of them because Fiona would be leaving for the dragon guarded tower and wouldn't be back in Far, Far Away or with Snow for a long while.

It nearly made her want to cry as she lay there in bed but felt Snow's arms wrapped around made her feel stronger and safe. She knew it would be hard for her and her parents as well as Snow to be without her.

There was an aura of sadness in the castle as Lillian woke up eariler than usual and she was feeling down because she knew this was the day Fiona would be leaving her and Harold and wouldn't be coming back for a long time. It stung her in the heart but knew it had to happen if the curse was to be broken forever.

Snow hugged Fiona before she left with her parents.

"I will always love you.

Never forget that Fi-Fi." she whispered to Fiona.

"I won't Snowdrop, I promise." she said back to her as Snow watched her go with her parents but tears were in her eyes after that as they were out of sight.......

She would miss her with all her heart.....


	11. Returning to Ninja Life

**One and Lonely**

Years passed as Fiona returned to Far, Far Away with her new husband Shrek but on a day when she should be happy, she was worried. It was to do with Snow. She had a feeling she was in danger but couldn't tell her husband.

Lillian was worried as she saw Fiona show up as Hinata and Ino were there.

"Fiona-san you're back!" Hinata said smiling sadly as Ino had worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked her friend.

"Snow." Hinata answered.

That answer gave Fiona goose bumps.

"What happened to her?

Tell me!" she told her.

"We were on a mission and we were ambushed by Kabuto.

We think he took her to Orchimaru.

He could be hurting her." Ino said to her.

Fiona felt anger boil as she remembered who Orchimaru was and hoped that she could help get Snow back.

"Are you sure you want to help?

It could get dangerous and you have a future and husband." Hinata told her.

"Yes I do.

Snow is the only one who believed in me when everybody else was afraid of me because of my curse.

I'd do anything for her." Fiona replied as she tied her Konoha head band around her forehead.

"Let's do this!" Ino said as they prepared to set off......

Orchimaru smiled seeing Snow try to escape but was losing strength. She wondered why the heartless demon had captured her but she had a feeling it was to do with Fiona.

"Yes that's exactly why I had Kabuto capture you because I want her demon and I knew that if you were captured, Fiona would come to save your pitiful life!" Orchimaru told her as Kabuto joined them.

"What will you do to her once she comes?" Snow asked angrily.

"Make her join me of course." Orchimaru told her.

Snow knew that Orchimaru's heart was dark and twisted but wanted to destroy Konoha. She knew that if Orchimaru made Fiona join him, he would make her like him and make her destroy Konoha and hurt others but she knew Fiona wouldn't do that.

_"I know she won't end up like you Orchimaru._

_Her heart is too pure and good to be consumed by your darkness."_ Snow thought as she felt drowsy and everything went black......

Fiona was thinking as she, Ino and Hinata were leaping from tree to tree in the forest. They were heaed for the Sound Village which Orchimaru ruled and knew Snow would be there.

"_I knew I never should've left, that way you wouldn't be Orchimaru's prisoner but why would he capture you?_

_But when we meet, I'll make him pay for taking you!"_ she thought as they made their way through the forest.

Hinata could see Fiona was thinking about Snow but she understood why because Snow and Fiona had been good friends while in Konoha High but had a feeling there was something more.

Later that night they made camp and cooked fish and rice for dinner. Ino hoped Snow would be okay but knew Fiona was worried about Snow but was worried about facing Orchimaru. Sasuke was one of his minions.

"_I guess I would be the same if Shikamaru were in danger from Orchimaru."_ she thought as she and Hinata went to sleep. Fiona was still awake and was looking at the night sky with it's billion of stars and couldn't help thinking of Snow. It had been a wish on a star that had brought her and Snow together.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you Snow.

No matter who it is or what I have to face to protect you because you're precious to me." she whispered falling asleep......

Kabuto smiled seeing the three female ninjas asleep. He knew Orchimaru would be proud of him once he told him but smiled seeing Fiona. He could bring her sleeping body to his lord right now but it would leave out all the fun.

"_I'll leave you alone..... for now."_ he thought as he left the forest.

Orchimaru saw Kabuto return to him.

"Did you find her team?" he asked Kabuto.

He nodded.

"Yes I have. But taking her now would spoil our fun.

Let's just wait for her to come to us along with her team mates." the rogue medical ninja answered him.

Orchimaru laughed at that.

His arms still hurt from what the Third Hokage had done but soon he would be healed by the Winged Demon of Love and Healing and then he could get revenge on Konoha.

"It won't be long now!" he cackled.....


	12. Backup

**One and Lonely**

Naruto saw Gaara join him as they prepared to leave Konoha High to help Hinata's squad get Snow back from Orchimaru. Kakashi had told Naruto this because he couldn't trust Sasuke to help since he had been one of Orchimaru's servants.

But Gaara was a little nervous about being back up with Naruto after that fight they'd had during the invasion of Konoha.

"_How can I tell him that I'm sorry for what happened that day?_

_After that battle, I've changed for the better and became the Kazekage but only my siblings know that back in Suna." _he told himself as he and Naruto set off. But somebody was following them.

Fiona noticed they were getting close to the Sound Village and was nervous because of the dream she'd had.

In it her best friend had a demon in her that she could control but could also become it.

She hoped it wouldn't come true as she, Ino and Hinata kept going on.

Kabuto wondered what Orchimaru had done to Snow but saw a demon seal on Snow's cheek.

"You put a demon in her, didn't you?" the rogue ninja asked him.

Orchimaru nodded in reply.

"It's one of the things that happens when you don't become one of my servants.

She's doomed to be a freak like her ogre friend!" he answered.

Snow was out of her normal chakra because Orchimaru had made her use her demon's chakra to train but she wouldn't use it for evil and to hurt inocent people.

"_Fi-Fi..... don't.... give up on me, okay?_

_I know you'll come to save me." _she thought while she was asleep. Fiona could feel her friend's aura from the Sound Village.

"_Fi-Fi can you hear me?" _Fiona heard Snow say to her in her head.

Fiona nodded.

"_Yes I can hear you Snowdrop. But how you're doing this?" _Fiona replied mentally.

"_We can do it through our hearts and through our friendship but also love._

_Orchimaru did something to me and put a demon inside me but it's one I can control but I won't let it hurt anybody or Konoha." _Snow told her but after that, she was too weak to speak mentally through her chakra.

Hinata wondered what was on Fiona's mind but she didn't want to ask.

"Hey guys what's up?" they heard somebody say as they turned around but Hinata blushed seeing Naruto with Gaara.

"_Naruto-kun...... he's here in front of me!"_ she thought.

"How come you're here?" Fiona asked them curiously.

"Kakashi sent us.

We're supposed to help you guys get Snow back from that creep Orchimaru but we also have a score to settle with that freak!" Naruto answered as Gaara nodded.

"Yes he should pay for taking the Shakaku from me." Gaara said in his soft voice.

Ino wondered what Gaara meant but only Naruto understood. He hoped that Orchimaru hadn't hurt Snow but saw sadness in Fiona's eyes.

Later that night they had made camp but Fiona remained silent and was eating ramen quietly. Ino saw Gaara approaching her and was nervous but knew that Gaara had calmed down from what he used to be after learning from Naruto that love and fighting for others make you stronger.

"Hey there." he said sitting down beside her.

"Hey." she told him.

But that night she couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning but the others were asleep and peaceful. She hoped that Snow would be okay and in one piece when she found Snow and Orchimaru.

Gaara was asleep which was odd. But for somebody who used to have a Shukaku and wouldn't be able to sleep but ever since it had been removed, he could sleep without being worried about the demon attacking the village.

Kabuto hoped that Snow wouldn't spoil their fun or things could get ugly.....


	13. Promise

**One and Lonely**

Snow woke up hoping that Fiona was there to rescue her but she saw Kabuto smiling at her sadness.

"You thought I was that ogre freak?

Why do you care about her so much?

She's nothing but a freak!" he jeered but anger was in Snow's eyes hearing that.

"You're wrong Kabuto!

Fiona's more than a freak. She cares about others even though they don't understand her, has a good heart and cares about others so she's not a freak!

I would trust her with my life as I have done in the past." Snow replied as the rogue ninja left to join his lord.

But a ninja had snuck into Orchimaru's lair. She had long chestnut hair, hazel eyes, wore a Konoha head band and a Chunnin vest along with black fingerless gloves. She was twenty one years old.

Snow saw her enter and was nervous.

"Don't worry I came to help.

I'm Leah." the girl told her breaking her out of the cage. Snow wasn't sure if she could trust her but could tell she was friendly and wanted to help.

"Is Fiona with you?" Snow asked her.

"No but I'll take you to her. Orchimaru might hurt them because he has a whole army of Sound ninja waiting for your friends. We'd better get to them before they get ambushed, okay?

Take my hand." Leah answered as she got the princess onto her feet but carried her out of there over her shoulder. She smiled in delight as she left the Sound Village and entered the forest where she found Fiona and the others.

"W-Who're you?" Gaara asked scared but Leah smiled at that.

"I'm Leah.

I attend Konoha High but I was skipped ahead a couple of grades so I was able to be trained as a Chunnin. I rescued your friend because Orchimaru would've ambushed you if you went into the Sound Village." she told her as she lay Snow by the fire.

"_What did that freak do to you Snowdrop?_

_I promise that he'll pay for what he's done to you."_ Fiona thought as tears were in her eyes.

Snow's eyes opened slowly the next morning to see Fiona by her side. The ogre princess hadn't left her side since Leah had brought Snow to them last night.

"Fi-Fi.... you're here.

But how?" she asked softly as she was recovering from her wounds.

"Don't you remember?

Leah-san found you in the Sound Village but you were nearly out of it so she brought you to us because Orchimaru would've ambushed us if we'd tried to rescue you ourselves.

She's still here helping Naruto and Gaara find food.

I'm..... just so glad you're back!" she told her.

Kabuto saw anger in his master's eyes when he learned that Snow had escaped but calmed down. He wondered what was so funny.

"Don't worry they may have robbed me of my fun but the deomn Iput in Snow is still there and her friends don't know!" Orchimaru cackled as he looked at the sky.

Sakura was relieved seeing Hinata, Ino and Fiona return along with Snow, Naruto and Gaara but was surprised to see that Leah was with them. In class at Konoha High she and other kids ignored Leah because she had a powerful wolf demon in her but it wasn't her fault.

"Yeah Leah got into Orchimaru's lair and brought Snow out of there without him or Kabuto knowing." Fiona told her but Leah ran off seeing Sakura but pretended somebody needed her.

But Fiona noticed the demon seal on Snow and growled in anger but smiled inside. Now their bond was stronger because Snow now had a demon in her like the Winged Demon of Love and Healing was inside her. She knew other kids would be mean to her if they knew but Fiona would still love her no matter what.

But Iruka knew this and understood. But Naruto was making those in Konoha who were mean to those ninja in the village with demons in them change their minds, that they're more than demon spirits.

But Snow was afraid of her demon but Fiona could tell it wasn't into hurting others like hers.

Snow's vision then went black.....

_She found herself in total darkness and felt alone. But she heard a gentle roar and saw bright light begin to shine through the darkness. Snow then gasped in awe as a snow scaled dragon stared her in the face._

_"Who're you?_

_Are you my demon?" Snow asked softly._

_The dragon nodded in reply._

_"Yes Snow I am._

_I am the Dragon of Inner Strength and Hope. Orchimaru didn't put me in you, I've been here all along just waiting for you to unlock our shared chakra." it told her._

_Snow was in awe but smiled._

_She wondered why the Dragon of Inner Strength and Hope wanted her to be her vessel._

_"Because you have a good heart and don't care what other people look like in appearance but what's in their hearts like with your friend Fiona." it told her as it and the void vanished....._

Snow heard Fiona's voice as her eyes opened but there was sadness in it.

She wondered why.

It was because Fiona had decided to go back to the swamp with her husband Shrek and leave the life of a Shinobi behind.

"But I understand why you're leaving but is it because of me?" Snow told her weakly.

"No Snow it's not because of you.

I will always love you and I will visit you." Fiona told her as she kissed her on the lips. Lillian saw tears in her daughter's eyes as she left the infirmary but understood.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her." Lillian told her as she and Shrek were preparing to leave.

"T-Thanks Mom." Fiona said wiping away her tears as she stepped into the onion carriage. She hoped that Snow would understand soon but she wasn't leaving her because they were joined through their hearts but she promised she would return someday........


End file.
